


The Camera Eye: True Colors

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [66]
Category: D-OUT (Band), Lycaon (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Biting, M/M, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A photography session results in Kouki finding out a lot about Yuuki's past – and about needs that he didn't know he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. For the Rough Sex square of my Season of Kink card. D=OUT used to belong to PS Company and are now free agents, the now-disbanded Lycaon belonged to Vogue Entertainment, I own the story only.

One good thing about working for PSC Productions was that you often had opportunities to practice your “real” profession, whatever that may be, in addition to appearing in porn.

In Kai's case, he did catering for the sets. Ruki provided graphics for their CD covers and accessories designed by Koichi had made it into several videos. (Of course, everyone wasn't so lucky in this department – like Subaru. The company had little use for video game design).

Kouki, meanwhile, was getting plenty of practice with his photography skills. He'd shot a few box covers and a ton of stills and publicity photos. He also did his own photo editing, though he liked to keep Photoshop alterations of the actors' appearances to a minimum. He liked the fact that viewers were really experiencing the boys' true beauty. (Well, enhanced by makeup, but still).

He was building quite an impressive portfolio of the more worksafe images – so-called gravure shots, emphasizing sexy glamor over, well, porniness. That was the kind of shot he was doing today.

The setting was an under-used office within the PSC Productions suite. Its most common use was as a conference room – there was a folding table in the corner, the kind seen in schools where the cafeteria also doubled as a second gym.

The room was also put to use from time to time in videos – especially if there was a being-fucked-over-the-desk scene, given that there was a professional desk in another corner. There were also a couple of overstuffed chairs, which got used for both still shoots and videos.

One of the latter was Kouki's area of focus for today.

His subject was Yuuki, and he was in his usual kinky type of outfit – leather short-shorts, fishnet stockings, high-high heeled boots, matching little black top and – of course – some sort of kinky implement.

He was being photographed with a riding crop right now, draped across a chair holding the thing across his chest, giving the camera a sultry gaze.

“You really are good at this, aren't you?” Koichi said as he clicked the shutter.

“At what?” Yuuki said. “At posing? I've been doing this for awhile.”

“No, I mean the way you handle yourself in front of a camera. Always. Whether it's a still camera or a video one.” He zoomed in. Yuuki had a perfect face for this sort of thing, too. He was, as they said in the trade, a face that photographed well – there was just something about the shape of it, about the planes of his face, that looked spectacular on camera.

Yuuki waited until Kouki was finished clicking the shutter for a moment, and then said, “Could you believe it's because I was shy as a kid?”

Kouki nearly dropped the camera. Their company's biggest exhibitionist? Shy? He wouldn't have been more surprised if Aoi had suddenly announced he was embracing a life of total humility and meekness.  
“You?” he said. “You, shy?”

“Everyone says that when I tell them,” Yuuki sighed. “Even Yo-ka.”

“Sorry, but you have always seemed to be the opposite of shy,” Kouki said, walking around Yuuki to change the angle. “Sit up more, and cross your legs. Try holding the crop differently.”

Yuuki obeyed, and after the shots were done, he said, “It's true, you know. When I was a tiny little thing, I used to hide behind my mother's skirts. I'd run into the other room if we had company.”

Kouki didn't want to say out loud that it was hard to imagine PSC's King of Kink ever having been a child. “So . . . what changed you? What made you what you are today?”

“I decided to start being myself,” Yuuki said. “Not what other people wanted me to be.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I did the normal Japanese schoolboy thing until I hit puberty,” Yuuki said. “I was still shy, but I had a couple of friends and made an effort to join at least one club. Well, at least in public I was normal. In private, it was entirely another matter.”

He shifted his position for another picture, then said, “I always knew there was something different about me. I had a desire to do my hair up and wear makeup the way girls do – but I still knew that deep down, I was a boy. I had an older sister, and I would sneak into her room, try her clothes on and put on makeup. And when I did that, I started to feel . . . powerful. More like me. For the first time, I wanted to go take on the world, not hide from everything and everybody.”

“Did your sister ever find out?” Kouki was very interested now. He forgot about the pictures he was supposed to be taking. He sat down, putting down his camera.

“Not right away,” Yo-ka said. “But I didn't want to take chances. I decided I needed a part-time job so I could buy fancy clothes and makeup myself. So I got one at an ice cream shop, and, well, that's when things really got going.”

“What do you mean?” Kouki said.

“I mean that across the street from where I worked, there was a sex shop. I thought it was the most beautiful and fascinating thing in the world. I'd deliberately pass by there every day so I could look at the displays in the windows – the corsets and boots and latex pants and that sort of thing. It spoke to me. I'd always had a fascination with whips and riding crops. And now, I could add this on to it. This went on for a year or so, and during that time, I had my first boyfriend. The sex was good, but . . . ordinary. I knew there was something missing.”

Now Kouki was really intrigued. This was the first time he'd heard about someone's personal journey toward kink – and he was finding it, well, just a bit hot. He knew he really shouldn't, but there was something about the way Yuuki looked, something about the glow when he recalled it all . . .

“So what happened then?” Kouki said. “Did you keep going to the store?”

“One of the clerks noticed me outside the place,” Yuuki said. “There was no way he could miss me, I was there all the time. And he took an interest in me. A REAL interest. He asked me to come into the store one day, for a talk. Which led to another talk, and another. I felt like I could open up and be reall frank about my interests and wants and needs for the first time.”

He shifted positions, recrossing his legs. “And eventually, it led to be being invited into a back room once his shift was over. Once he had me bent over a leather-covered bench, with my hands tied behind my back and him paddling my ass, it felt like I had come home at last.”

“Wow,” Kouki said. He shouldn't have been surprised by the frankness – he was working in the porn industry, for crying out loud, he knew what he was getting into when he signed up for that reality show – but it still caught him a bit off-guard.

“And he was just the beginning,” Yuuki said. “He introduced me to other guys who worked at the shop, who introduced me to some of the customers. And I learned from all of them. I wanted to experience everything I could. I tried out different kinks with different guys. And I loved all of it like nothing else I'd ever experienced in my life. I knew I'd found my calling. My career was going to involve sex and kink and getting nasty. And once I realized that, I was never shy again. With anyone.”

Kouki took a deep breath. “Well, that beats my story,” he said. “You found your career path in a lot more interesting way than I did. I just picked up a camera and found out I was good at using it. So . . . you got started in the industry right away, then?”

“No,” said Yuuki. “I was still in high school, remember? Too young to do porn – or to work in the sex shop, for that matter. And somehow, I did manage to finish high school – and keep working at the ice cream shop – with all this going on.”

He chuckled a bit. “My parents would think that I was at karaoke with friends. Instead, I was getting educated about bondage and whips and crops and toys and all kinds of lovely things. When I got my diploma and was finally free, I told my parents I was moving to Tokyo to work at a bookshop there. Well, it was a bookshop of a sort, all right. It was a sex shop called Eros.”

“Like your video company?” Kouki said.

“Exactly the same company,” said Yuuki. “It was started by a friend of one of my high school lovers. Their idea was to do a whole integrated sex business – their own line of toys and their own line of videos, sold in their own store. And yes, that's how I got into the business. I graduated from selling their products to performing in front of the camera. It just came naturally to me. The directors were amazed at how enthused I was – and that I was willing to do almost any kink they had in mind. With a few exceptions, of course – but doesn't everyone have exceptions?”

“I wouldn't know,” Kouki said. “That is, well, I know what I like and don't like – I'd have to in order to be in this business, right? But, well . . . this is kinda embarrassing, but . . .”

“But?”

“My sex life until this point has been pretty vanilla,” said Kouki, rubbing the side of his head. “Okay, I guess you can say that fucking on camera is a kink in itself. And I've done three and four people at once. And some mild spanking. But, well . . . I haven't experimented with anything else.”

“Really?” Yuuki sat up straight and studied the other man with interest. “Nothing else? Not even . . . biting and hair-pulling?” He noticed the flicker of interest in the photographer's eyes when he said that.

“Well, no,” Kouki said. “Am I missing something?”

“That depends,” said Yuuki. “Are you curious about it?”

Wait a minute – was he offering? This was like a scene from one of their videos. If he was offering, Kouki was definitely interested – he was now finding Yuuki attractive, beyond a shadow of a doubt. He weighed what he would say if he was, indeed, a video character. He came up with, “Isn't everyone?”

Yuuki leaned over toward Kouki. “You know who's curious about kink?” he said. “Manabu.”

Kouki was suddenly startled. Manabu? He'd been lovers with the boy since the JAVAs – well, Manabu was his secondary lover, but they saw a lot of each other nonetheless – and he'd never given any indication his tastes were anything but, well, orthodox. “Really?”

“Oh, yes,” Yuuki said. “Yo-ka and I had fun with him one day after he'd kind of had it out with his friends. He seemed very curious about my lineup of playthings. If you let your inner kink out . . . if you took your fun to the next level . . . it might be beneficial for you both.”

Suddenly, Kouki felt his mouth go dry. He was starting to feel a bit like a teenage boy – which didn't happen that often with him. Okay, so he could show the enthusiasm of a teenager sometimes – but when it came to sex? He was all adult.

Although it was starting to seem like, on some levels, he wasn't as adult as he could be.

“So, then . . .” Yuuki reached out and ran his fingers along the collar of the other man's shirt. “Up for a practice session? Because I'm very willing to be your sparring partner.”

Kouki's mind was filled with visions of the teenage Yuuki, willingly submitting himself to kinky men in order to learn, to experience, to feel every kind of passion there was to feel. He thought about those men spanking him, whipping him, biting him, tying him up . . .

“We don't have any whips or things like that. Other than your crop, of course,” Kouki said.

“We don't need a lot of props,” said Yuuki. “You have hands and teeth and fingernails, don't you?”

Oh, God. Why did the mention of that kind of thing send a hot shudder through Kouki's body? It was like he'd slipped into some kind of sexual Twilight Zone – but it was a very, very nice one. “So . . . what do I do?”

“Go lock that door, for one thing,” Yuuki said.

Kouki hastened toward the door. Fortunately, he didn't hear noise in the hall. Not that it mattered. Sounds of passion coming from any room in these offices usually fazed nobody – it was a porn company, after all.

When he came back to where he was, Yuuki was leaning against the wall, seductively – and naked as the day he was born. Oh, God – this was happening. They really were going to fuck in here in the middle of a photoshoot.

“What are you waiting for?” Yuuki said. “You want it? Come get it. Oh, and by the way . . . my safeword is 'Lace.' If I say that, you stop right away . . . okay?”

Kouki nodded. Safeword? Of course, he knew what they were, he'd just never used one, never needed one . . . first time for everything, right?

He dropped his own clothes to the floor, fingers fumbling like a teenage boy about to lose his virginity. Occasionally, his head would lift toward Yuuki, and the more he looked at him, the more his head filled with hot possibilities.

Naked, he started to walk across the room, slowly – and then, he found himself launching his body toward Yuuki like a rocket. He grabbed the man's hands and wrenched them above his head, slamming him against the wall so hard he thought he was going to break it.

He claimed Yuuki's lips in a rough, ferocious kiss as he pinned his wrists above him, holding them locked in place. Yuuki's tongue pushed toward his, and Kouki rubbed his against it, roughly. He kept holding Yuuki in place, not letting him go anywhere . . .

Kouki tore his lips from Yuuki's and bit at his neck – not a playful nip like he'd do with his over lovers, a true bite. He felt his teeth sink into the flesh, and heard Yuuki let out an animal growl in response. This just inspired him to move his mouth to the other side of the man's neck, biting again, licking, then biting again.

He pushed Yuuki's body forward, roughly, letting go of his wrists only to allow the smaller man to grasp the arm of the chair to hold himself up. Yuuki arched backward, as if he were expecting something . . . and Kouki responded by scratching along his back, hard enough to leave red welts, moving all the way down toward his ass – and Yuuki cried out at the sudden pain, in a way that let Kouki know that he loved what was happening.

It was almost surreal – Kouki had always fancied himself a gentle and considerate lover, and here he was, deliberately inflicting pain, leaning over to bite at Yuuki's neck again, then scratching down his back, feeling his nails leave marks on the skin, knowing that Yuuki was getting wild pleasure from the sensations . . .

When he reached his ass, he drew his hand back and spanked, firmly. Yuuki let out a yelp, sticking his ass out toward Kouki, and the taller man spanked him again, harder, on the other side. And God, he was loving this as much as Yuuki was, loving the impact of his hand on the flesh, the reddening of the skin, physical evidence of what Yuuki was feeling.

He scratched down Yuuki's back with one hand as he spanked his ass with the other, Yuuki letting out a wail, growling, “Fuck . . . oh, fuck . . .” The animal sounds were just adding to Kouki's wild desire, the need to make Yuuki feel more, and more still . . .

Kouki reached out and grabbed the long, pink hair, pulling at it, letting Yuuki know he wanted him to stand up . . . and Yuuki let out an earthy grunt before he obeyed, turning his body around, showing Kouki that his skin was flushed all over, his nipples were standing out from his skin in hard peaks . . . and the sight of it all made Kouki feel harder than he could remember being in a long time.

He pushed down on Yuuki's shoulders hard, forcing him to his knees. Yuuki knew what was expected of him – he opened his mouth, moving down on Kouki quickly, starting to suck him, sticking his ass up in the air as if in invitation.

Kouki closed his eyes, reveling in that mouth surrounding him, Yuuki's skill in doing this, the way he varied the pressure and speed, sending cascading waves of pleasure through his body. He reached down again, grabbing a handful of that pink hair and pulling on it, careful not to do it too hard, just enough so Yuuki would really feel it.

Yuuki moaned around the cock in his mouth, sucking faster, moving down so hard he was almost deep-throating – which made Kouki let out a loud groan. Once again, he pulled on his hair – a little harder this time. Yuuki raised his head – he knew not to take it too far. They both wanted this to end with a good, hard fucking.

“Let me get to that ass,” Kouki said, and Yuuki bent over, bottom in the air . . . making Kouki very glad he traveled with a small bottle of lube and a packet of condoms in his pocket. Because in this business, you never knew when you'd need them.

He reached for the lube, coated his fingers, and began to push one inside, smacking Yuuki's hip while he did it, feeling the other man push back against the penetration – wanting a deep, hard fucking. His cock was throbbing, eager to give his new lover what he wanted . . .

When he pushed the second finger in, he raked his nails along Yuuki's side, bringing a cry from his lover at the mix of pain and pleasure. Yuuki was breathing heavily now, his skin starting to become damp with sweat, and his face had such a blissed-out expression, it was as if he was drowning in lust.  
Kouki had seen plenty of men lost in passion – but not quite like that. The intensity was drawing him in, making him want what was happening as badly as Yuuki, making him lean over and bite his shoulder, hard, even as he slid in the third finger.

When he felt Yuuki was ready, he pulled them out, grabbing for a tissue to wipe them off on, quickly rolling on the condom and lubing up. He parted that lovely bottom, pouring lube on it, bringing himself to his entrance.

He sank in. Oh, yes. He felt good, so hot, so eager . . . it seemed like Yuuki's whole body was clutching at him . . .

Despite the earlier roughness, he took it easy at first, thrusting into Yuuki gently, making sure he was well-opened, loosened, and comfortable. Yuuki purred lightly, arching back against him . . . but then the smaller man began to buck his hips, letting Kouki know he wanted a deeper, harder thrust.

And he started to give it to him. He moved faster, deeper, gripping his lover's hips hard, fingers digging into the skin, bending over to bite his shoulder again . . .

Then thrusting hard, pushing into Yuuki's body fast and rough and deep, just about pounding into him, reaching up to rake his nails down both sides, drawing a near-wail from the smaller man under him The more he gave him, the more Yuuki went wild, and that just made Kouki feel hotter, and hotter still. 

He was pistoning in and out of him now, driving into the younger man, feeling that hot ass clutch at his cock, looking down at Yuuki writhing under him, skin marked with scratches and bites and utterly drenched with sweat . . .

Kouki reached down and wrapped one hand around Yuuki's body, wrapping around his cock, stroking rapidly as he smacked his hip, hard, sending a mix of pleasure and pain shooting through the younger man . . .

Yuuki responded by arching backward, screaming as he came intensely, the white pouring and pouring over Kouki's fingers, dripping onto the floor . . . and before Kouki knew it, he was overwhelmed with ecstasy as well, pushing hard into Yuuki's body, riding wave after wave of pleasure that seemed to burn him up from the inside.

When it was over, he slumped against the other man, still breathing heavily. He couldn't believe that just happened, frankly. It was, well, so unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. But at the same time, it was so, so good.

“Are you all right?” Kouki said, looking down at Yuuki. The smaller man was slumped on the floor, limp as a rag doll.

“Hmm?” Yuuki said. “Me? I'm fine.”

“I didn't do any damage at all? Hurt you – I mean, really hurt you?”

“I've had men do a lot worse to me, you know.” Yuuki leaned upward and kissed Kouki's lips. “I'm fine. Oh, and don't worry about Yo-ka seeing any marks, either. He's very used to it. He may even get turned on by it.” 

“Really?” Slowly, reluctantly, Kouki released Yuuki and sat back on his haunches.

“Oh, yes.” Yuuki reached for his clothes and started to dress. “We've had some very hot times when he's seen the marks other men have left on me. He even kisses and licks them during sex.”

“You really are something else, you know that?” Kouki said, reaching for his own clothes. If he had the strength to find them, that is.

“No, you're the one who's something else,” Yuuki said. “You've never done anything like that before – and you were like a kinky pro the whole time.” He stood up, sat on the chair and gracefully slipped back into the fishnets and bikini panties like they were things that guys wore every day. Well, when you were Yuuki, you probably did.

“It's because I felt comfortable,” Kouki said. “Like it was something I've been waiting to do for a long time.”

“Because you have,” Yuuki said, buttoning up his top. “You were just waiting for the right person to help you experience it. And now that you have, someone else could reap the benefits.”

“You mean . . . Manabu?”

“Or your main boyfriend. Or any other guys you want to be with, onscreen or off.” When he finished dressing, he leaned over and kissed Kouki again – this one landing on his cheek, since Kouki was currently busy buttoning up his shirt. “The good thing about passion is there are no limits.” He picked up the camera and handed it to Kouki. “You almost forgot this.”

“Oh, shit,” Kouki said, gingerly taking it from Yuuki. “I just hope I managed to get enough shots.”

“If you didn't, I'll gladly do a reshoot,” Yuuki said. “Just tell Uruha that the lighting wasn't quite right and you want a do-over.” He opened the door. “Gotta go – I'm meeting up with my boy at the apartment in a few minutes. And I'm glad we had this get-to-know-you time, Kouki.”

“Yes,” Kouki said. “So am I.” He then spotted the riding crop on the floor, picked it up, and handed it to Yuuki. “You almost forgot this,” he said. “We never even used it.”

“We didn't have to,” Yuuki said. He kissed Kouki again and left.

Kouki watched the other man go and sank down in the chair, exhaling a huge breath. Wow. Just wow. All that was a first. He'd never even considered himself attracted to Yuuki before today – and there he was, spanking him and biting him and pulling his hair. He'd never had rough sex like that before. And he definitely had never had a photo session turn into a passionate throwdown.

Too bad I'm not one of the writers, he thought. Well, if one of them needs any ideas for a script, I've got a hell of a story for them.

He picked up the camera and flipped through the pictures. Luckily, he'd gotten just enough usable shots to be able to give Uruha the selection he wanted. Looking at them made him think of the confessional session which had started all this, which had aroused his interest – along with other things.

And he thought of something else Yuuki had talked about – how Manabu was curious about that kind of thing. Who would have thought that such a sweet, quiet creature as Bubu would have such a kinky side?

But then again, Yuuki had said he'd once been a sweet, quiet thing too, right? And that had vanished when he met the first sex shop guy – and got in touch with his own true desires.

Maybe it was time he got in touch with more true desires of his own, and finished what Yuuki had started today.

He took out his phone and pushed the speed dial for Manabu. “Hi. How are you doing? . . . oh, really? I just got done with a photo session with Yuuki. It was . . . productive. Listen, I want to know if you're doing anything tomorrow night. I might have a very interesting evening in mind for you . . .”


End file.
